


The Moons of Silk

by WONDERGAME



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Natsume is being a parental figure with Leo, Sora and Tsukasa are third years now basically, Sora can't read, Tsumugi Runs the bookstore, based in !!, book store au, soft babies, they watch their children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDERGAME/pseuds/WONDERGAME
Summary: So the two, hand in hand, walked over to the English shelves. They were full, and untouched. It made Tsukasa blink, and he instantly started skimming. His eyes flew across the cyan, velvet, and silver book spines. His finger then landed on a dusty lilac one, with golden text.The moons of silk.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Moons of Silk

Harukawa Sora of Switch was a light bundle of joy, his eyes always shining and his mouth always agape with wonder. He loved going into the calmer streets, sensing the colours and the scent of the fresh air. He didn't really go outside much without the rest of his unit.

Suou Tsukasa of Knights was incredibly different. He seemed irritated at the old king of his unit constantly, would rather go off alone (or with Arashi, she was kind at least. Not wild). He was often driven by the idea of sweets. Nowadays he would always order a dish of coffee jelly. He also spoke English.

But Sora and Tsukasa had a common like. They both liked each other. They always used to sit together and eat Bento at school in their free times. But as third years, their only luck to see each other was in their producing group.

But today was a special day, a weekend persay. Tsumugi had reached out to Sora and Natsume one day after a normal unit practice in one of the newly furnished rooms.

"Ah, Sora-kun, I've been working in a newly opened library as of late, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come borrow some books."

Natsume scowled out of disbelief, but Sora just smiled giddily.

"Sora would love too! But Sora needs to catch up on a few-"

"With Suou-kun," Tsumugi pressed his hint, and Sora blinked at him, "there's some English literature there too. Maybe he could read you one!"

"At least that idea isn't stuPID," Natsume hissed under his breath before approaching the two, glaring at Tsumugi. "Aren't you working in the popular paRT?"

"Natsume-kun, you can escort him there," Tsumugi shoves before Sora can deny again, "I've already spoken with Leo-kun, after all."

Natsume raised a brow, but Sora was sparkling and gleaming as if he were that first year Natsume had recruited all over again. He clapped his hands together, jumping in the air a couple of times.

"Senpai! What a great idea!"

"Sora-kun-"

But Sora already turned heel and skipped out the room. Natsume broke into a small smile as Tsumugi sighed hopelessly.

.

On the other end of the floor, Tsukasa was quickly shuffling away from Leo as the ginger practically bounced after him.

"Suo... Suo!"

"What is it?" Tsukasa sighed, stopping, but letting out a yelp as Leo slammed into his backside. He spun around, and Leo looked at him with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"There's a new library opened up!"

"You can't possibly read," Tsukasa sniffed, and Leo let out his loud, obnoxious laugh.

"Wahahaha~! Nope! But what about that little boyfriend of yours?! Maybe heeee wants to go!"

Tsukasa instantly blushed at the thought of Sora looking at him with glowing eyes, the eyes that made him feel warm, always did. He turns his head away, before walking off.

And instantly meeting the eyes of Sora.

"Tsuka-chan!" Sora instantly began, throwing himself in the arms of his lover. Tsukasa let out a noise as he stumbled back, before slowly hugging Sora in return.

"Sora-kun," Tsukasa replied gently before looking down at Sora with a look of quiz.

"Sora wanted to ask Tsuka-chan if he'd wanna go to the library with him tomorrow! Sora knows you're a unit leader, and that Knights has popularity, but Sora-!"

"Of course," Tsukasa cut him off with a simple answer of yes. However he knew Sora could taste his colour of excitement, of joy, of pleasure at the idea of finally spending time with Sora.

"Tomorrow."

.

Natsume strolled in the gardens as he usually did. It was almost three in the morning. His gold eyes almost killed the light of the moon. But he wasn't up to competition with a piece of rock, no, he was looking for Leo.

"Magician boy-!"

Natsume cocked his head back and let out an angry sigh, turning around to see an annoying once-senpai of his bundle out in the dark.

"TsukinAGA. I want to follow Sora and yoUR.. what is he, new kING? Anyway, to the librARY."

Leo stared at him before letting out a laugh. "No! No! They're old enough!"

"That's not my poIN- Let go, TsukinAGA-!"

Leo was laughing his head off at the look of a squirming Natsume in his arms. "You worry too much, Magician boy! He's not your son!"

Natsume stared daggers at him, before pulling away and heading off back into the building.

.

Tsukasa was talking with one of the librarians at the desk while waiting for Sora the next day at around ten in the morning, sharp, he thinks. He knows there's no need, but getting a library card wouldn't and couldn't hurt. He wasn't much of a reader anyway. He had no idea why Sora proposed they met at a library.

And then, he let out a noise as a heavy weight slammed into his side, and he heard a mixture of laughter- from Sora and the librarian.

"A-Ah, Sora-kun," Tsukasa smiled as Sora removed himself off, and he took the blonde's hand and stood up. He stared at the soft face of his boyfriend for a while, then at his hair. Did he add more lime strikes, or was there always six? No, he had one in his first year, three in his second...

"Tsuka-chan! Sora wants to go check out the books!"

Tsukasa blinked, before nodding, letting Sora lead him away from the counter. Leo mustve been right about this library being new, after all, there was shelves upon shelves of the shiniest hardcovers he'd ever seen.

They were just like the books in the library he had at home. Was Sora that interested in books that maybe, just maybe, Sora would like to come and take a few?

"Tsuka-chan, there's an English section. Sora heard books in English feel a little different," the blonde spoke quietly, his eyes twinkling. Tsukasa blinked. Sora was right about that. English books had a different feel, like the pages were more crisp and the ink was more raw.

Only something Tsukasa knew he'd understand. And that weird cousin of his. But if Sora wanted it, he wanted Sora to enjoy it.

So the two, hand in hand, walked over to the English shelves. They were full, and untouched. It made Tsukasa blink, and he instantly started skimming. His eyes flew across the cyan, velvet, and silver book spines. His finger then landed on a dusty lilac one, with golden text.

_The moons of silk._

Tsukasa is instantly fascinated, taking it from the shelf and looking at Sora, who was staring at him expectantly.

"The Moons of Silk," Tsukasa translates the title in Japanese, and Sora blinks, before smiling.

"Huhu~! Sounds like a fantasy!"

"So it does," Tsukasa muses aloud, before taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him to a couch in the corner, the book gripped between his fingers. It was a short read, but as Tsukasa skimmed the first page before sitting down, it was a book from somewhere in the 1890s.

"Sora-kun... It's such an old book, something like it doesn't belong in the library and more in a heir's hands. It seems like a classic, but the author isn't one I know of."

"Sora thinks it's because it's one of those keys in video games, Tsuka-chan! It'll unlock something for Sora and him, you know?"

Tsukasa sits on that thought, before he nods, and begins reading in distorted English. Sora thinks it's cute.

" _In a witch's realm of kings, there were two moons. One was a yellow moon, it was soft, and excited. They reflected joy over the witch's realm. The moon thought itself was a witch. The other moon, something of maroon, was a replacing king. The other king's preferred a sun._

_They both had a heart of silk. And yet they were against each other by the normal lore of the people below. But when everyone was asleep, the moons would sing, they would hum until light lifted up._

_One day, someone didn't go to sleep. A witch. He was particularly very overprotective of his moon. As he watched, he saw the two moons collide after they sang. They became one, they became the sun. A real life light of a sun had appeared against the village!_

_The witch didn't say anything. Instead he trudged across the border to one of the main king's, and proposed a truce for their moons had become one, they had become the sun of their leaders._

_Because the moons had fell in_ love."

Sora was looking at Tsukasa with wide eyes after the redhead had finished the short but elegant looking book. He smiled gently, as the word love flew into his ears and circled his head. Tsukasa had translated that on purpose.

"Sora is reminded of us, when Tsuka-chan explained the moons. Sora is the yellow star of Switch, and Tsuka-chan is the new king of Knights. It makes Sora feel all tingly and happy, Tsuka-chan!"

Tsukasa smiled back at Sora. The fellow third year was right.

"Sora told you there was always gonna be a happy ending for Tsuka-chan."

Tsukasa stiffened as Sora snuggled into his shoulder, flipping the pages of the English book. Tsukasa looked down at him, before smiling gently, resting his head on Sora's

And in the corner, way over at the desk, sat a peaking Shisho and a soft-smiling Senpai. And the annoying former king, swinging legs over the counter.


End file.
